


Cover Art: don't care what you keep doin' (just keep on doin' it with me)

by Kayryn



Category: Holby City
Genre: Cover Art, F/F, Fanart, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/pseuds/Kayryn
Summary: Cover art for PotOfCoffee's fic, "don't care what you keep doin' (just keep on doin' it with me)"





	Cover Art: don't care what you keep doin' (just keep on doin' it with me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PotofCoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotofCoffee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [don't care what you keep doin' (just keep on doin' it with me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430673) by [PotofCoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotofCoffee/pseuds/PotofCoffee). 



> A fic like the one Dax wrote deserve's a cover. This has been on my 'manip it' list for ages but I only recently found pictures I could use to make this happen.
> 
> Do not repost, use in edits, send to the cast etc. If you wish to use my manips for anything other than personal wallpapers or icons, please contact me first.


End file.
